


But I Kinda Like It

by Gelsey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had provoking Steve’s temper down to an art form. Steve needs to make shutting him up into an art form as well. That might be harder than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Kinda Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triskellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/gifts).



It really didn’t matter how attractive Tony Stark could be, Steve thought. He would always be an ass. An ass who never failed to provoke Steve’s temper, at that, and it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do. Stark, however, made it seem like an art form, and it really never failed. The marvel of it was that Steve normally didn’t have much of a temper, not as one normally thought of such things.

Of course, at the moment he wasn’t precisely _thinking_. He was reacting, and before his thoughts could catch up, his fist had already kissed Tony’s mouth, finally shutting it the hell up for more than thirty seconds. He immediately felt guilty – he hated losing his temper, such as it was – but Tony always managed to push his buttons.

Tony’s hands came away slightly bloody from his mouth, but Steve hadn’t used anything but normal strength. The billionaire looked at it and then barked a laugh, seeming amused rather than angry. He clapped a hand to Steve’s shoulder, letting the blood on it smear into Steve’s T-shirt, and started talking (again) and directing Steve toward the kitchen.

One battle, twenty-four sleepless hours, and Tony still not quite shutting up later, Steve finally discovered another way to (temporarily, at least) shut Tony up. He pressed the man up against the wall and kissed him, and finally there was blessed silence. For maybe a minute, probably less. Time took on a little less meaning as Tony responded and kissed him quite thoroughly back.

Before going, “Ow ow ow.” Steve drew back, remembering the punch to the mouth as well as any wounds Tony had managed to accrue during the battle, and opened his mouth to apologize. “That hurts, but I kinda like it,” Tony continued, smiling that damnable charming smile at him.

Steve recognized the quote from the M&Ms commercial, and his head fell to Tony’s shoulder as he tried to decide if he should laugh or groan. He ended up doing a little of both.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 21: kiss with a fist - Avengers Stark/Rogers (feel free to have one deck the other).
> 
> This is the first time I've written in this 'verse, so forgive me if it isn't great!


End file.
